


Cultured

by ChocolateStrawbaby (Weirdo_McFleury)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdo_McFleury/pseuds/ChocolateStrawbaby
Summary: "You know for someone who brags about all the culture they’ve seen in like their bajillion years of living, you’re pretty clueless about the most important one.""And what culture might that be, sweetheart?"She looked up at him through her lashes and shined a brilliant smile. "Pop."
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Cultured

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfic (and writing in general), and I thought why not start with one of my favorite ships that deserved a lot more than what canon gave them.
> 
> It came off the top of my head, and I thought why not post it for the world to see.
> 
> Didn't proofread it, so there's probably a lot of mistakes and grammatical errors. :/

"You know for someone who brags about all the culture they’ve seen in like their bajillion years of living, you’re pretty clueless about the most important one," Caroline called from their living room.

Klaus couldn’t help the fond smile that appeared as he walked out to see her laid out on the couch wrapped snugly in a blanket. He made his way over to her and slid into the small opening left between Caroline and the couch. "And what culture might that be, sweetheart?"

She looked up at him through her lashes and shined a brilliant smile. "Pop."

He chuckled as he snuck his hand into the blanket to lay it on the sliver of skin bared from the henley she wore hiking up and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. His lips traveled from her temple to her cheek to their final destination of her mouth. Their kiss quickly deepened as he fingered the lace of her panties.

Catching on to what he was trying to do Caroline broke the kiss and sat up. "Oh come on, Klaus.” She debated putting some distance between them but knew it would be futile from his grip tightening on her waist. "You promised you’d watch any movie series of my choice,” the beginnings of a pout making its way onto her lips.

Klaus rolled his eyes even as he found her display of resistance to his charms adorable. "That was before I saw a vampire sparkle in the sunlight, Caroline." He tried to bring her closer to him, but she wouldn't budge.

“Well, I think it adds a bit of… character?” Klaus gave her a deadpanned look as she struggled not to cringe at the lie she couldn’t even make herself believe.

“Okay if you can get through the whole series with me then I will complete any, one request you have with no complaints.” His interest was immediately peaked and she was already beginning to regret her words.

Klaus brought her even closer so that every line of their bodies fit together like a puzzle. The heat of him making her want to be infinitely closer. She couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine as his breath fanned across her lips.

“Well, how could I say no to that, sweetheart?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, it's not completely terrible for a first try.
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated. :)


End file.
